1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing of heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a clip which is adjustable to ensure that a heat dissipation device can be securely attached to a heat-generating electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core administrator of electrical signals in many contemporary computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Correspondingly, heat generated by CPUs is constantly increasing. This can adversely affect the operational stability of computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat dissipation device having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A clip is frequently used to facilitate firm attachment of the heat dissipation device to the CPU, thus achieving greater efficiency of heat dissipation.
A conventional clip is shown in FIG. 5. The clip 10 comprises a central horizontal pressing portion 109, a pair of opposite spring arms 102 extending upwardly from the pressing portion 109, and a pair of latching portions 103 respectively depending from the spring arms 102. Each latching portion 103 has an operating element 106 extending upwardly therefrom, and defines an opening 105 below the operating element 106. The operating elements 106 facilitate engagement of the openings 105 with corresponding catches, to thereby secure the heat dissipation device to a CPU.
Unfortunately, manual pulling of the operating elements 106 of the latching portions 103 easily hurts an operator""s hands. Furthermore, long-term use under conditions of normal levels of vibration tends to cause the clip 10 to deform. This lessens the tension of the clip 10, and frequently results in the heat dissipation device moving relative to the CPU. Another disadvantage is that the clip 10 must be manufactured to unduly precise dimensions, to ensure that the clip 10 can attain the requisite tension. Even if there is little departure from the narrow tolerances, the clip 10 cannot properly secure the heat dissipation device to the CPU.
Thus, an adjustable clip which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which is adjustable to ensure that a heat dissipation device can be safely, securely and reliably attached to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip which is easy and cost-efficient to manufacture.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a clip of the present invention comprises a body and a bolt. The body comprises a central pressing portion for pressing a heat dissipation device onto a CPU, a pair of first and second spring arms extending upwardly from the pressing portion, and a pair of first and second latching portions for engaging with a socket. The second latching portion forms a spring portion extending outwardly from a central section thereof. The spring portion defines a through hole with screw threads. The bolt is inserted into the through hole so that a height of the second latching portion can be resiliently adjusted by changing the extent of insertion of the bolt. Thus, the heat dissipation device can be securely attached to the CPU.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.